chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Health Optimising
Health optimising is the ability to sense a person's health and to emit an optimising pulse which returns the person to a healthier state. Characters *Marc has this ability naturally. *Lauren has this ability naturally and can access it through her ring. *Hy Conrad possesses this ability naturally. *Cole Sanchez-Hawkins-Parkman will have this ability naturally too. Limits 'Marc' Marc can sense and assess a person's health, be it physical, mental or emotional, and he can then send a "pulse" which induces the optimal qualities to help restore a person to a healthier state. Marc has shown that he is able to give confidence boosts to other people as well as cause others to become more "weak willed", becoming more compliant and less reserved. 'Lauren' Lauren can check a person's state of health upon sight. She can detect their mental, physical and emotional health and see if they have any deficiencies in their body or even any illnesses or conditions. She can then restore their body to its natural state by sending out a pulse of energy. However Lauren could only access this ability if she wore her ring, since she placed the ability inside of it. When the ability is augmented, it can restore a dead person to life. 'Hy Conrad' Hy can sense a person's mental, physical and emotional health and detect any deficiencies or changes within the body. She is then able to send a "pulse" which induces the optimal qualities to help restore a person to a healthier state. In addition to healing different injuries and illnesses, she can help people physically, emotionally and psychologically. This pulse can also give someone a confidence boost or make them less reserved and more compliant. She is known to have used the ability to detect an early pregnancy upon sight by sensing the change in the woman's health. 'Cole Sanchez-Hawkins-Parkman' Cole will be able to sense a person's health when he is near that individual and focuses upon him or her. Normally he will perceive physical health. However, with a greater effort he will also be able to perceive mental or emotional issues if there are no physical problems to cloud them. He will also have the capacity to emit a health optimising pulse. This will be projected from his hands and will appear like white light. It will improve the person's health and restore them to an optimal state. Similar Abilities *Healing, healing tears, healing breath, healing touch and healing kiss also heal others *Full healing is the ability to heal any condition, in particular non-physical ones *Life/death touch can heal and revive when used positively *Healing and sometimes reviving are aspects of human omnipotence, human manipulation and biokinesis *Rapid cellular regeneration and resistance can be used to heal others by using blood transfusions *Sacrificial healing can heal others by taking the injury upon one's own body, where it'll heal rapidly *Stability manipulation can improve health by making it more stable *Diagnosis can detect and solve different medical conditions and problems. *Health viewing is the ability to see the health of others Category:Abilities